Witch in the Family
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Savannh learns she is a witch on her eleventh birthday. Lucy is upset about her daughter learning witchcraft. But Savannah is so excited about going to school for something such as this. Will Kevin talk Lucy into letting her go?


**Witch in the Family**

**Chapter One**

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lucy said. She ran to open it. When she did, she saw a woman with blond hair wearing a pink robe.

"Is zis ze Kenkirk residence?" the woman asked.

"Yes," said Lucy.

"I want to speak to you about your daughter."

"Is she in trouble? Is this about the incident in the park a couple of days ago? Because I assure you that wasn't—"

"No, it has nothing to do with that. Your daughter has been given a scholarship to a special school."

Lucy stepped aside to let the woman in. She offered to make the woman coffee, which the woman refused.

"What's this special school you spoke of?"

"Your daughter has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Why, no ma'am, I wouldn't dream of—"

"I am a minister, my father is a minister, and to tell me that my daughter—his granddaughter—is a witch, is to insult our entire family."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, ma'am, but things are what they are, and your daughter is magical."

"Well, she's not going!" Lucy said, standing up, hands on her hips.

"Listen to me, lady. Your daughter has been accepted to one of the finest schools in the world for mastering her magic. She lives in America and by rights she should only have been accepted to one of the three American schools, but Hogwarts wants her. You do not have to send her to us, but rest assured that if you do not, you are dampening her potential, and as a mother myself, I would be ashamed if I did any such thing to my own daughters."

Lucy did not like having a French woman scold her like that. "Is Hogwarts a French school?'

"The French school is Beauxbatons. Were you thinking of sending your daughter there? I highly recommend it."

"But you came to represent Hogwarts."

"Yes, well, I attended Beauxbatons. Fine school. Nothing finer."

"I don't want her to go there. I want her to continue going to Brockholm Elementary in the next town over."

"You don't propose to make a witch attend a public school, do you?"

"She's not a witch!"

"Mom, what is going on?" Savannah asked, coming into the room. She was eleven years old now. She wore a beret in her hair.

"Is this Savannah?"

"Yes, I'm Savannah," the girl said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and meet with your Facebook friends or something?" Lucy asked.

"Don't send her away," the woman in pink robes said. "This concerns her; she might as well know."

"Know what?"

And before Lucy could stop her, the woman in pink robes said, "Savannah, you're a witch."

Lucy clamped her hands over her daughter's ears but the damage had been done. Savannah was smiling like she had been given the best gift in the world.

"I guess I must be dreaming, because I think you just said I'm a witch."

Lucy removed her hands from Savannah's ears.

"No, you're not dreaming," the woman in pink robes said. "You are a witch."

"Is Mom one too?" Savannah asked, looking at Lucy.

Lucy shook her head.

"No, Savannah," said the woman in pink robes. "Your mother and father are both Muggles, as is your brother. "

"Are you a witch?'

"Yes," the woman in pink robes said. "My daughters both attend Hogwarts, and they can guide you when you go."

"A school? You came to invite me to a school for witches?"

The woman in pink robes nodded.

"Oh, Mommy, can I go? Please?" Savannah had not called Lucy "Mommy" in a few years.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Mommy, I'll never forget you if you say yes!"

Savannah darted off.

"Let me show you the door," Lucy said.

She led the woman in pink robes to the front door.

"I hope you do decide to send her, Mrs. Kenkirk."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name.

"It's Fleur. Fleur Weasley."

"Okay, Fleur. And how am I to notify you if I decide to send Savannah after all?"

"We will send an owl in two weeks time. If you decide to send her, give a letter to the owl and it will deliver it."

"What if I haven't made my decision in two weeks' time?"

"You have to make a decision by then. July 31st is the day when we have to know who is coming. Any later than that and your daughter might not be permitted to come."

"Fine. I'll consult my husband. Thank you."

Lucy shut the door on Fleur and wondered. When she went past Savannah's room, she saw her daughter pulling out her old magic kit. Lucy knew that Savannah would be the happiest girl in the world if she got to go. But as a Christian minister, how could she let her daughter go to learn how to be a witch? It would be ridiculous.

She pulled _Anna Karenina _off her shelf. She needed something to make her think. Because this would be a very big decision.


End file.
